


Total Drama Voltron

by nyapowers15



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Total drama island - Freeform, Voltron, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapowers15/pseuds/nyapowers15
Summary: Keith and Lance's love child is Chris McClain. Enjoy. :)





	Total Drama Voltron

GUYS PLEASE HEAR ME OUT I MADE A BREAK THROUGH DISCOVERY AND SPAT OUT MY COFFEE. 

KEITH KOGANE  
+  
LANCE MCCLAIN  
=  
CHRIS MCCLAIN

JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL IM MAKING A FANFIC RIGHT NOW.

 

Okay here's the fanfic. 

Lance and Keith had a breakthrough moment. A new milestone in life. A new age. A new era.  
They had a kid.  
Science found a way to link their DNA into a fetus and Allura carried their baby for them lmao.  
Keith held the child in his arms. "Lance, our baby boy is so beautiful."  
The baby looked up at Keith. He had Keith's dark eyes and hair. He had Lance's dark skin and smile.  
"What should we name him?" Lance asked quietly, stroking the baby's tiny nose.  
"Chris. His name will be Chris McClain." Keith smiled. 

Years passed and soon they had a toddler running around. The child's first words were "Welcome to another episode of Total. Drama. Island!" And Lance and Keith thought it was adorable.  
Soon the baby started learning other sentences like "You will leave on the dock of shame and get on the boat of losers. And you will never come back. Ever."  
"Look! I think he's about to say another sentence!" Keith gasped. Lance ran over with the camera. Chris threw his legs and giggled.  
"Today's challenge will involve sharks and electric eels!" Said the child.  
"Awwwwwww." Keith and Lance both sighed.

The baby soon grew into a child. The child loved to play games with his friends and made a friend named Chef. Their games included challenges that were absolutely horrific and would probably cause a bunch of teenagers to sign wavers later on. 

Chris McClain soon decided he wanted to pursue his dream as a TV show host doings illegal things. So he bought an island. And he called it Total Drama Island.

Keith and Lance are proud of their kid's success. They would never be prouder of anything else.  
The end. :)


End file.
